Internet or network based data and services may provide multiple data or service centers that are geographically diverse. Various mechanisms exist for routing a request to a specific location for data and services. For example, a front-end server can utilize a routing database to properly route a request to an appropriate datacenter and/or back-end server to provide a requested service. To fulfill a request, servers (e.g., front-end servers and/or back-end servers) again communicate with the routing database to revalidate the location of desired data. Each query results in a separate network request being transmitted to the routing database. These repetitive network requests are both costly and redundant.